Snowflakes
by MissMe113
Summary: “Some days, you remind me of her so much it’s not fair,” Joe explained. "You both can be as delicate as snowflakes, but you both have an evil streak." J/V


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even snow.**

**A/N: Just randomness. I'm supposed to be working on…uh,**_** other things,**_ **but this is preoccupying my mind.**

**I'm only posting it now so you know I'm still alive. **

**Enjoy:**

* * *

"Oof!" Seventeen year old Joe Hardy said, his hands flying up to the back of his neck and slipping on the patch of ice he had been trying to avoid in surprise. Crazy, maniacal laughing erupted behind him.

He turned to see his girlfriend, Vanessa Bender, standing on top of a hill of snow, doubled over laughing.

"It's not funny!" Joe whined. Vanessa shook her head, her blonde hair swirling around her head from the movement.

"Oh, but it really was," Vanessa laughed, wiping her eyes. She hopped down off the hill and walked over to him, grabbing his left hand with both of hers and leaning back so she could help him up.

As soon as he was upright, Joe mock-glared at Vanessa, who was smiling at him sweetly.

"Hi," Vanessa said, giving Joe a small kiss on the lips. When she pulled back, he was smiling, all traces of his mock-anger gone.

"Hi," Joe finally said back, grabbing Vanessa's hands. He twirled her in a circle, still holding her glove-clad hands so that her arms were crossed around her stomach as she leaned back into Joe. "Look what you did to my snow pile!"

Sure enough, the pile where Vanessa had been standing was now sunken in, causing snow to fall onto the driveway of Joe's house.

"I just shoveled that, you know," Joe sighed, releasing one of her hands so Vanessa could turn around to face him.

"Sorry," Vanessa said, smiling. "I didn't realize that was where the snow pile had come from."

"Where did you think it came from?" Joe asked, grinning. "The snow fairy?"

Vanessa shook her head. "I thought that maybe you had tried to make a fort again."

"Are you…_mocking _last year's fort?" Joe asked, aghast. Vanessa laughed.

"Yes," she giggled, walking towards the heap of snow on the front lawn. "Joe, that 'fort' was just a pile of snow with a few rocks around it."

"And it took a _long _time to build," Joe responded. "I wish you would appreciate my effort."

"I do," Vanessa assured it. "Especially because you named me Princess of the snow-pile."

"_Fort_," Joe corrected. "Princess of the Almighty-Powerful-Never-to-be-Destroyed _Fort_."

"_Snow pile_," Vanessa argued, climbing up the pile. She looked down at Joe from the pile, smiling.

Joe glared up at her.

"I'm not about to recite some childhood rhyme," Vanessa assured him. "Come up."

Joe hesitated for a moment before hopping up onto the pile."Wow…I did a lot of shoveling if this is the outcome. And I'm not getting paid for doing this…haven't my parents heard of child labor laws?"

"I'm sure they have," Vanessa said, grabbing his arm as she slipped a little, and then slipped a lot.

Vanessa and Joe slid down the snow pile, tumbling into the snow.

"Cold!" Vanessa shrieked, starting to jump up, but Joe grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him.

She opened her mouth to say something about the cold, but closed it again.

"You're going to get wet," Vanessa told Joe.

"I don't mind," Joe responded, leaning up to kiss her.

Vanessa put her wet mittens on his shoulders for a moment, kissing him back, before pulling away.

"I mind," Vanessa started to say, but Joe got a mischievous look on his face and rolled over in the snow so Vanessa was the one lying in the snow.

"Get off of me!" Vanessa cried, kicking her legs, but Joe kept her pined down.

"Are you frustrated with me?" Joe asked, grinning. Vanessa blew a piece of hair out of her eyes and nodded.

"Interesting," Joe said thoughtfully. Vanessa squirmed some more, feeling the snow melting through her jeans. Joe just grinned.

And old couple passed by the house, hand and hand, pausing for a moment to shake their heads at the two teenagers in the snow.

"Kids," the old man said as they continued walking.

"Adults!" Vanessa called back with exactly the same tone of voice. Joe grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

"I can really see the Iola in you today," Joe told her. Vanessa gave him a quizzical look.

"Ummm…?" Vanessa said, raising her eyebrows.

"Some days, you remind me of Iola so much it's not fair," Joe explained. "Today, in the snow, with you throwing snowballs at me, you remind me of Iola. Iola would act the exact same way. You both can be as delicate as snowflakes, and you both have an evil streak."

"What does this mean?" Vanessa asked, a little confused. "Do you only like me because I remind you of Iola?"

"I _like _you because you remind me of Iola," Joe started. "But I _love _you because you're you."

"That's possibly very sweet of you," Vanessa murmured after a minute. "I love you too."

Vanessa raised her head a bit so she could give Joe a kiss. Joe put his hands back on her waist and flipped them over again.

They stayed like that for a moment, just kissing in the snow. Joe pulled away.

"Now I mind," Joe said, pulling Vanessa up with him. He examined his jeans, which were sure enough soaked. Vanessa did the same, pushing some wet hair off her neck. She looked back up at Joe, smiling impishly.

"Let's play," she said, reaching down to gather snow. Before Joe could respond, she had nailed him with a snow ball.

Joe shook his head and grinned. He gathered some snow of his own, packing it tightly. Vanessa smiled and jumped out of the snow, firing another snow ball at him.

He dodged it before launching his own. The snow ball brushed her arm and she laughed.

"You suck at this!" Vanessa laughed, throwing another snow ball at him and hitting him in the leg, and then when he looked down at his knee, throwing one and hitting the top of his head.

Joe looked at her with shock. He bent down cautiously, packing a huge snowball, and taking aim. Vanessa squealed and ran towards the back of the house.

Joe smiled before chasing after her.

--

Joe blinked his eyes, feeling very cold and wet. He smiled for a moment when he saw Vanessa leaning over him. She was covering her mouth with her snow-soaked mitt, trying to hide her laughter.

Joe looked at her, confused before realizing he was covered in a huge pile of snow.

"Wha--how did you…?" Joe asked, shocked.

"You fell asleep!" Vanessa giggled. "I've never known anyone to fall asleep in the snow!"

"I fell asleep…so you buried me?" Joe asked, eyes wide. He tried to squirm, but only managed to lift an arm above the snow.

Vanessa nodded, smiling. She pulled her wool hat down and giggled.

"Would you oh-so-kindly help me up?" Joe asked after a moment. Vanessa pretended to think about it before grabbing his flailing arm. She leaned back far, trying to pull him above the layer of snow. Joe suddenly flew out of the snow, catching Vanessa off balance. He flew down on top of her.

"Oops," Vanessa laughed sheepishly. "Not again!"

Joe laughed.

He leaned down to kiss her thinking, _'Yeah, Iola, she really does remind me of you.'_

* * *

**A/N: Well, that took on a life of it's own. Oh, well. I don't _hate _it...**

**Um, I should probably update TDS in a day or three...three being more likely.**

**Review?**


End file.
